Our time is running out
by Cris Granger
Summary: SPOILERS ECLIPSE. Falta poco para que sean enemigos mortales, lo tienen todo en contra y ha llegado el momento de despedirse.


**ATENCIÓN: posibles spoilers de Eclipse. Si lo lees es posible que conozcas detalles de la trama. Lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

_He regresado brevemente porque ésta mañana me he despertado con ideas para escribir este fanfic. Algo sobre la complicada relacción entre Bella y Jacob. Para poneros en situación: se supone que ya ha pasado la graduación, Edward y Bella ya se hab casado, aunque ella aún es humana. _

_Disfrutad y dejadme reviews, por favor ;)_

* * *

**Our time is running out**

Aquello había comenzado como un día más en la Push, paseando por la playa donde nos habíamos conocido, pero pronto las cosas cambiaron.

-Tengo que irme, Bella.

-¿Has quedado?-pregunté confusa.-¿Sam te llama?

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Me voy de la Push.

Sus palabras me cogieron totalmente por sorpresa. Era lo último que esperaba de él. Era mi mejor amigo, no, mucho más que eso... era... mi Jacob ¿Cómo podía dejarme él ahora?

-Pero... Jake...-apenas me salía la voz, sólo quería acurrucarme contra él, sentir su calor envolviéndome, protegiéndome.-Soy virgo¿recuerdas?

Patético, lo sé. Pero fue todo lo que se me ocurrió ¿Qué podía decirle?

Necesitaba recordarle que, independientemente de lo que sucediera entre Edward y yo, independientemente de que mi novio (marido, en realidad) fuera un vampiro y él un licántropo, y aunque se supone que sus instintos les hacían querer matarse, yo los quería a los dos, aunque de manera muy diferente.

Le había rechazado, sí. Y le dolía, y a mi también. Pero es que aunque le quería sentía algo aún más fuerte, profundo e inexplicable cuando estaba con Edward.

Por eso trataba de arreglar lo que había hecho.

-No es eso... algún día... sé que dentro de poco serás una chu... una de _ellos_.

Eso me dolió. Para él no sería Bella nunca más. Una chupasangres, uno de ellos es lo que sería a partir del momento en el que pasase a formar parte de la familia Cullen.

-No quiero que te vayas...-suspiré parpadeando para controlar las lágrimas.

Las cosas se estaban complicando cada vez más, cómo una bola de nieve que cae por una pendiente haciéndose más y más grande. ¿Por qué tenía que complicarse todo tanto¿Por qué tenía que ser mi novio un vampiro¿Y mi mejor amigo un licántropo? Cómo si no hubiese criaturas capaces de coexistir...

-¿Pero es que no te das cuenta, Bella?

Parpadeé de nuevo, pero no sirvió de nada pues una lágrima se había escurrido entre mis pestañas y rodaba por mi mejilla.

-Sé que me odias por hacerte daño Jake, y es algo que nunca me perdonaré... si hubiera... alguna manera de que esto no fuera así sabes que la aceptaría encantada...

-Hay una.-su voz se suavizó mientras me observaba con ojos suplicantes, como cada vez que hablábamos del futuro.

-Sabes que no es una opción. Yo... te quiero... pero a él...-intentaba encontrar una palabra que se ajustara a lo que Edward significaba pero, como de costumbre, fracasé.

Nos quedamos en silencio. El dolor resultaba evidente en su rostro, y yo me sentía igual.

-Yo no te odio-añadió con voz suave.-Me voy porque no quiero hacerte daño.

Levanté una ceja con incredulidad.

-Pues así me haces más daño-murmuré-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana por la mañana-suspiró. Después levantó ligeramente la voz.-¿No te das cuenta? Cuando seas una... cuando formes parte de su familia estaremos destinados a matarnos el uno al otro... incluso aunque no quieras. Serás una neófita y es muy posible que tus instintos tomen el control.

Tenía razón, pero no podía... no quería darme por vencida. No quería que se alejara de mí. Era consciente de que transformándome ganaría mucho más que perdería, pero que él dejara de formar parte de mi vida dolía demasiado.

-Edward me prometió que nos iríamos...

-Bella, cuando os vayáis no me necesitarán y quedarme... no podré soportarlo... hay demasiadas cosas que me recuerdan a ti...

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, con esa frase mis lágrimas se desbordaron.

-Yo...

-Ya te has casado con él Bella, sé que esa era la condición ¿Qué le impide ahora transformarte?

Era verdad. Estaba todo hecho y habíamos comenzado a hacer planes para irnos la semana siguiente. Supuestamente a la Universidad de Alaska. Esme y Carlise se reunirían con nosotros unas semanas más tarde y ese sería el momento.

-Te voy a echar de menos, Jake-sollocé.

Me senté en la arena y hundí la cabeza entre mis rodillas, tratando de calmarme.

De pronto sentí su enorme y ardiente brazo rodeándome los hombros. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré, tratando de fijar en mi memoria cada detalle de su rostro, su cálida sonrisa, que siempre conseguía hacerme sentir mejor...

Él extendió una de sus gigantescas mano hacía mí y cogió una de mis lágrimas con dulzura.

-No quiero que llores-me dijo.-Quiero despedirme de ti. Pero quiero poder recordarte de otra manera, no como estás ahora.

Al decir estas palabras comenzó a inclinarse hacia mí. Podía sentir su tórrido aliento sobre mi cuello, sus ojos marrones brillaban con emoción y sus carnosos labios se acercaban cada vez más. No pude evitar humedecer los míos.

-Bella, no me hagas esto-se quejó con un suspiro.

Se detuvo durante unos segundos, dudando si debía seguir adelante, aunque en realidad tampoco importaba. La última vez que había tratado de resistirme a uno de sus besos había terminado rompiéndome la mano así que...

Como no parecía capaz de decidirse fui yo quien cubrió la pequeña distancia que nos separaba y rocé mis labios contra los suyos, primero con dulzura y, después aumentamos el ritmo.

Fue muy extraño besar a alguien que no pareciera de piedra, además de que la temperatura corporal de Jacob era más alta de lo habitual.

Me agarró de la cintura para ayudarme a levantarme, pero no fue una gran idea porque la diferencia de estatura era bastante evidente (nos separaban unos 43 centímetros). Ambos soltamos una carcajada y él miró a su alrededor.

Yo alcé los brazos y me puse de puntillas, tratando de rodear su cuello, pero era incapaz de alcanzarle, así que él se agachó y me levantó como si fuese una muñeca. Yo enrosqué las piernas alrededor de la cintura y continué besándole mientras enroscaba los dedos en su pelo.

-Bella-gimió exhalando junto a mi oreja.

Jacob estaba caminando, pero a penas me daba cuenta, estaba demasiado concentrada rozando su cuello con mis labios, sintiendo su pulso, escuchándole respirar agitadamente.

Entonces se detuvo y, sin apenas esfuerzo, consiguió que soltara su cuello para subirme sobre un grueso tronco de árbol que había caído. Las piernas me colgaban por el borde y, ni siquiera sentada allí era más alta que Jacob.

Él se apoyaba sobre sus manos, que estaban situadas una a cada lado de mis piernas, sobre la madera y se inclinaba de manera que el cabello le caía a ambos lados de la cara resaltando el sonrojo de sus mejillas sobre su piel rojiza.

Se quitó la camiseta dejando al descubierto su torso y continuó besándome, ignorando la lluvia que comenzaba a caer sobre nosotros.

La verdad es que a mi tampoco me importaba demasiado. Ni siquiera tenía frío a pesar de que debíamos de estar a unos 10 grados. Pero junto a Jacob tener frío resulta casi imposible. Sobretodo en ese estado.

Achús.

Tuve que apartar la cara para no estornudarle encima.

Después me giré de nuevo hacia él y traté de ponerme de rodillas para que él no tuviera que mantener esa posición tan forzada pero, como era de esperar, en algún punto de la maniobra tropecé y me caí hacia delante, contra Jacob, que me agarró inmediatamente.

Yo rodeé su cintura con los brazos y pegué mi rostro a su pecho, como su ese gesto fuese a retenerlo para siempre junto mí.

Achús. Achús.

-No pienso dejar que mueras de una pulmonía-suspiró Jacob, comprendiendo que la despedida había terminado.-Vamos.

Me envolvió con su camiseta y me cogió de la mano.

Caminamos hacia su coche sin que ninguno dijera nada. En mi caso trataba de memorizar todas las sensaciones: su olor, el sabor de sus labios, el tacto de su piel... no quería olvidar nada de eso porque, aunque nos volviéramos a ver, resultaría imposible repetirlo. No creo que una vampira y un licántropo sean capaces de ello.

Al llegar a la divisoria Edward estaba esperándome en su Volvo plateado.

Antes de bajarme del coche de Jacob le dirigí una última mirada, cargada de la intensidad de lo que sentía por él, muy parecida a la que recibí en respuesta.

El camino a cada fue largo porque no me sentía con ánimos de hablar. Me sentía mal por mi amigo y Edward sabía todo lo que había pasado. Sin duda habría escuchado los pensamientos de Jacob y, aunque no le gustara demasiado, se hacía una idea aproximada de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-¿Estás segura de tu decisión?-preguntó antes de dejarme en casa de Charlie.

No me hacía falta poder leerle la mente para saber cómo se sentía. Una mínima parte de él deseaba que me mantuviese humana, que me asustase convertirme en alguien como él y su familia. Y aunque eso supusiese que mi vida estaría continuamente en peligro había aprendido a confiar en Jacob lo suficiente como para saber que si le escogía a él todo iría bien.

Pero sobretodo, su lado más egoísta, y el sentimiento que le dominaba era le miedo a perderme. Por eso, a pesar de lo poco que le gustaba la idea de que perdiera mi humanidad y, tal vez mi alma, quería saber que podríamos estar juntos para siempre.

-Absolutamente.

* * *

_Y esto ha sido todo amigos. _

_Espero que os haya gustado. Y por favor, dejadme algún review, que quiero saber qué os ha parecido. _

_Sólo una cosa: es un oneshoot y no tengo pensado escribir una continuación._

_Mordiscos_

_Cris_


End file.
